


Jussipo’s Hero

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Jussipo asks Foldo to be his fake boyfriend to get a pestering young woman off his trail but will it turn into something longer?
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	Jussipo’s Hero

The text was alarming and Foldo spent several minutes trying to interpret the meaning. Finally, he decided to call Jussipo and see what was wrong. 

Jussipo answered on the 3rd ring. 

“Oh thank God.” He sounded immensely relieved. “I normally wouldn’t ask you for anything like this but I need you to go get me a coffee and bring it to the library.”

“Okay….but why?” Foldo rushed around his bedroom looking for shoes. 

“I may have told this lovely young lady standing in front of me that I have a boyfriend who is bringing me coffee.” 

Foldo’s heart rate skyrocketed at the word ‘boyfriend’ but he kept his tone in control. 

“Ah okay. I’ll be down in a couple minutes. Find the best way to stall.” And he hung up. His roommate Arman gave him a knowing look. 

“You need to just tell the dude how you feel.” 

“Like you’re currently doing with Iona?” Foldo’s eyebrows quirked accusingly. 

“This is different! You and Jussipo have danced around each other since elementary chool. It’s time you ‘fessed up.” 

“Arman, now is NOT the time for this discussion. I’m on a mission. Any other time I’d be happy to have it.” And with that Foldo grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The cold hit him hardest. As soon as Foldo stepped outside he realized he needed more layers. But it was too late now. He took the path straight down to the student center. Foldo knew Arman was right. He has been pining for Ssipo for too many years. 

But if Jussipo doesn’t feel the same way, that could ruin the friendship. Then again, he is literally being Jussipo’s fake boyfriend for the day and Jussipo wouldn’t ask that if he knew it made Foldo uncomfortable. So that does say something about how Jussipo feels about him. Doesn’t it? 

Foldo focused on the task at hand. The student center was small but cozy. He made a beeline for the cafe in the back room. Foldo’s friend Tiuri worked there with his girlfriend, Lavinia. 

“Foldo! What a pleasant surprise! How are ya?” Tiuri greeted.

“Hi Tiuri! I’m doing well! How are you?”

“Thriving! So what can I get for you?” 

“I’d like two coffees, one black and one with sugar and milk!” 

“Two coffees coming up! So how’s Jussipo doing? I don’t see him in class much anymore.” 

Foldo paused, realizing what Tiuri was saying. “I’m seeing him in just a bit.” He grinned, “one of these coffees is for him!” 

_ I’ll kill him for skipping classes. _ He decided silently. 

“Excellent! Well here you go! Have a great day! Say hi to Ssipo for me!” 

“Will do!” Foldo called back over his shoulder, “And thank you for the coffee and the tip!” 

“No problem!” And with that Foldo left the cafe, heading straight for the Library. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jussipo was sitting at a table in the back of the library. A young woman Foldo didn’t recognize sat very close to him. She seemed to be trying to get him to talk to her and he was having none of it. He caught sight of Foldo with the coffee and breathed out in relief. 

“I’m so so sorry, Anya. But this here is my boyfriend and he’s brought us coffees. So if you’ll excuse me.” 

“This isn’t over, Jussipo. I will make you my-“ 

“You will make him your what?” Foldo’s mood suddenly soured. The girl cowered slightly, realizing how tall Foldo was. 

“I don't believe you two are dating.” She answered, malice etching every word. 

“I-uh.” Foldo hated getting like this. He couldn’t seem to speak in coherent sentences when he wasn’t nervous. 

“Well, we are. So you better get used to it.” Jussipo stood up from his seat, pulling himself to his full, not very impressive height. He did something extremely surprising to everyone in the discussion. With no hesitation at all, Jussipo kissed Foldo. Not on the cheeks, not on the forehead but fully on the lips. Everything stopped. Foldo’s brain fizzled. It lasted only a few seconds but it got the girl’s attention. She looked affronted. 

“Disgusting. But no matter. I’ll be back for you, my love.” The girl said. Jussipo gagged slightly. Then she flounced away. 

“I’m sorry you had to bear witness to that.” Jussipo patted Foldo’s hand sympathetically. “Thank you for the coffee and for coming on such a short notice. I hope I didn’t pull you away from anything important.” 

Foldo’s head was still spinning from the kiss. He didn’t expect it to happen nor Jussipo to take the initiative but he also knew it was an act. He didn’t want to get caught up in the moment if it wasn’t real. 

Instead he thought back to his hot date with Netflix and shook his head with a laugh. “No, nothing important. And I’m glad I’m here with you too. We do have to discuss something while we’re here though.” 

“Anything my love. You saved me, I’m all yours.” 

Foldo blushed at those words, but pushed on. “Tiuri said something very interesting when I got the coffees.” 

“Oh?” Jussipo didn’t look up from his coffee to meet Foldo’s eyes. 

“Yeah. Something about not seeing you in class very much.” 

“Huh. Uhhh,” quieter, to himself Jussipo whispered “ _ that little snitch. I’ll have a few words with him.”  _

“Just promise me you’re not going to skip classes anymore.” Foldo made sure Jussipo looked hin directly in the eyes for that. 

“Yes I promise. I haven’t been very motivated to succeed lately.” Jussipo admitted. “Senioritis is hitting me.” 

“Ssipo, you’re a sophomore.” 

“And? Senioritis is a universal college exam feeling.” 

“I’m very certain it’s not but suit yourself. If you need help with something, let me know! I’m well-versed in so many topics.” 

“There he goes again. My hero, sweet Foldo. Saving me from surly young maidens and homework problems.” 

Jussipo kissed Foldo on the cheek, making his heart beat faster than it had in his life. 

“But seriously thank you. Now, would you like to take a walk? I think I’ve had enough of this stuffy library.” 

“Sure.” And the two of them headed out the library doors, into the cold day.


End file.
